


Ложные сны

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Zamykaet



Series: R-NC17 миди [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Somnophilia, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Баки помнит, что секс —  это больно и страшно, если проснешься. И когда Стив дает Баки знать, что хочет его, он не понимает, что они принципиально по-разному воспринимают последствия.





	Ложные сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreamers Often Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932249) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> **Название:** Ложные сны  
>  **Переводчик:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 **  
> **Оригинал:** [Dreamers Often Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932249?view_full_work=true) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill), разрешение получено  
>  **Размер:** миди, 11040 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джеймс «Баки» Барнс/Стив Роджерс, неграфичное ОМП/Джеймс «Баки» Барнс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** ангст, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** сомнофилия, пост-гтп, упоминания нон-кона, графичный даб-кон внутри пейринга, насилие. Ну, и римминг, пожалуй)  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Баки помнит, что секс — это больно и страшно, если проснешься. И когда Стив дает Баки знать, что хочет его, он не понимает, что они принципиально по-разному воспринимают последствия.

1.

Стиву снова снится одна из невозможных, вырванных из фантазий сцен, где Баки занимается с ним любовью. В его снах Баки всегда нежен, очень нежен, каким никогда не бывал в реальности — в быстрых, отчаянных перепихах в лесу рядом с лагерем Ревущих Коммандос или в торопливых неловких дрочках на узкой кровати Стива, тихих, чтобы никто в соседней квартире не смог ничего услышать или заподозрить.

Во сне Баки толкается в него медленно, так плавно, что Стив едва движется, а его рука обхватывает член Стива, беззвучно скользя по обильной смазке. Стив задыхается, кончая, и Баки сразу же останавливается, словно чего-то ждет. Когда наутро Стив просыпается, путаясь в липких простынях, он мечтает вспомнить весь сон целиком. Он всегда любил смотреть на то, как Баки кончает.

* * *

Баки знает, что идет на риск, потому что если он сделает что-то плохо или неправильно, Стив может пострадать. Но Стив хочет секса с Баки. Он так и сказал. «Если только ты захочешь. Если ты будешь готов». Еще Баки знает, что раньше был хорош в сексе. «Ты научил меня всему, что я умею», — сказал Стив, краснея до самого воротника. Поэтому Баки должен дать Стиву то, что тот хочет.

Первые осторожные эксперименты подтверждают эту теорию. Баки все продумывает, разрабатывает стратегию, планирует, как сделать Стиву хорошо, как при помощи рук и рта заставить его кончить без неприятных побочных эффектов, какие бывали у Баки в ГИДРе. Ему просто нужно будет делать все так аккуратно и так хорошо, чтобы не пришлось применять силу. 

Баки не до конца уверен, что процедуру можно завершить без боли и насилия, которые обычно неизбежно происходили ближе к концу, как только Баки просыпался и понимал, что его все еще трахают. Он подозревал, что такое возможно — будучи Агентом, он иногда просыпался в сперме, чувствуя боль, но не помня о самом сексе. У него есть теория, что такие случаи были наградой за хорошее поведение, но он не может знать наверняка. Поэтому в первый раз, когда он доводит Стива до оргазма — тот весь застывает, резко выдыхает, заливая спермой пальцы Баки, но не просыпается, — Баки начинает верить, что у него действительно все получится.

* * *

У Баки под глазами темные круги. Он следит за Стивом, пока тот ходит по кухне, заваривая чашку кофе. Постоянная бдительность, как называет это Стив. Ему хотелось бы думать, что Баки пялится на его задницу.

— Ты хорошо спишь? — спрашивает он. 

— А ты? — Баки сощуривается.

Стив отворачивается, чтобы взять кружку и не показать, что он покраснел.

— Да. В последнее время мне снятся очень яркие сны.

Когда он подходит к кофейнику, то оказывается так близко с Баки, что мог бы запросто наклониться и поцеловать его. Конечно не делает этого. Запрещает себе даже думать об этом. 

— Плохие сны? — уточняет Баки. 

— Да не сказал бы. — Стив тянется к кофейнику и наполняет кружку, борясь с искушением провести рукой по волосам Баки. 

— Хм... — Баки отворачивается к столу и откусывает от своего бейгла. 

Стив стоит, размешивая сахар в кофе, до тех пор, пока румянец не сходит с лица. Когда он вручает Баки его кружку, тот улыбается.

— А ты сегодня утром в хорошем настроении.

— Да. — Баки еще раз откусывает и задумчиво жует. — Когда ты говорил о том, что хочешь меня трахнуть, и сказал, что сделаешь мне хорошо, что ты имел в виду?

Стив умудряется не подавиться кофе, хотя очень к этому близок. И теряет надежду скрыть тот факт, что румянец на его щеках стал такого же оттенка, как его форменные сапоги. Чувство вины, которое несколько дней назад, когда они впервые затронули эту тему, было лишь шепотом в глубине его разума, теперь рычит в полный голос.

— Я не хотел давить на тебя, Бак. Если ты не хочешь...

— Ответь на вопрос, Роджерс, — Баки перестает жевать и пришпиливает его взглядом, — ты уже думал об этом?

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — бормочет Стив в кружку. Баки не опускает глаза. — Только о том, как мне нравилось делать тебе приятно.

— Уточни, — сурово требует Баки.

— Мне нравилось... — Стив вздыхает. Раз он думал об этом, Баки тоже имеет право знать. — Раньше тебе нравилось, когда я все делал медленно. Когда я сосал твой член, играл с твоими сосками и вылизывал тебя часами, особенно _там_. Ты всегда... Черт, Бак, ты не захочешь это слушать.

— Познавательно, — говорит Баки, отхлебывая кофе. — Что еще?

— Мои пальцы внутри тебя, — бормочет Стив, уставившись в точку на столе слева от его кружки, чтобы не сгореть от стыда. — Мне нравилось, как ты двигаешься. Ты всегда был большим и сильным, но я мог заставить тебя извиваться одним мизинцем. 

— Хм... — Баки откидывается на спинку стула и кивает.

Стив ждет, вопреки всему надеясь, что Баки скажет что-нибудь еще, что у его вопросов есть еще какая-то причина, помимо любопытства. Но тот лишь продолжает есть бейгл, всецело отдав ему свое внимание. 

— Я... Я пойду приму душ, — говорит Стив и сбегает.

2.

Баки встряхивает баночкой таблеток так, чтобы это бросилось в глаза. Пока Стив не поднимает взгляда от тарелки, куда накладывает лазанью, Баки открывает баночку и высыпает восемь таблеток рядом со своим стаканом. Стив замечает их, только когда одолевает половину порции, и не доносит вилку до рта.

— У тебя до сих пор проблемы со сном?

— Просто хочу точно знать, что не проснусь, что бы ни случилось. — В последние несколько ночей Баки был разочарован, но ему кажется, что он понял, в чем проблема. Стив слишком мягкий — если есть вероятность, что Баки пострадает, он будет первым, кто все прекратит. Таблетки — шанс его убедить. — Я определенно просплю всю ночь.

— Ладно, — хмурится Стив, и это не та реакция, которую Баки хотел. — Тебе снова не дают спать кошмары?

— Они были раньше, но теперь нет, — быстро говорит Баки. — Я хочу убедиться, что меня ничто не сможет разбудить. 

— Ладно. — Стив все так же хмурится.

Утром Баки просыпается мгновенно. Сует руку себе в штаны, но не находит следов подсыхающей спермы. И никакой остаточной боли в заднице также не ощущается. Он все равно проверяет, но пробка, которую он вставил в себя, чтобы быть готовым для Стива, на месте. Он прижимается лицом к простыне и вдыхает, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то следы пребывания Стива, но чувствует только свой собственный запах.

* * *

Стив хмурится, когда после еды Баки высыпает на стол таблетки — шесть, восемь, десять, дюжина.

— Еще больше снотворного, чем вчера, — говорит он, пытаясь сдерживать беспокойство в голосе. Ему в голову приходит ужасная мысль — что, если во сне он стонет или разговаривает так громко, что суперслух Баки может уловить даже из соседней комнаты. — Ты не выспался?

— Я хорошо спал прошлой ночью. Я... — зрачки Баки на мгновение расширяются, затем он улыбается и закидывает горсть таблеток обратно в банку. — Наверное, последние несколько ночей я слишком сильно концентрировался на том, чтобы заснуть.

— Подумай о чем-нибудь — иногда это помогает, — предлагает Стив. Он и сам практиковал подобное, когда образы и фантазии о Баки не переставая толпились перед глазами. Вместо них он продумывал боевые стратегии, планы сражений, иногда даже раз-другой читал молитву Деве Марии. — По крайней мере, у меня попытки заснуть никогда не работают. Я либо могу спать, либо нет — зависит от обстоятельств. 

— Но ты хорошо спишь в последнее время? — Баки кладет локти на стол и подается вперед. 

— Да, вполне. — Он собирает посуду, а Баки относит ее в раковину. Если сознательно Стив и может решать, о чем думать, то во сне его воображение срывается с поводка. Он уже практически готов замолчать, но знает — если ему не хватит смелости хотя бы намекнуть на то, чего он хочет, то он никогда этого не получит. — Те сны, про которые я говорил — они хорошие, они помогают заснуть. Их стоит ждать.

Он готовится к неловким вопросам или даже обвинениям, но когда он поворачивается к Баки, тот ухмыляется.

— Я понимаю.

Стив наслаждается слабым трепетом надежды, возникшей от этих слов, и твердо решает, что с радостью подождет момента, когда Баки будет готов не только к флирту. И все же той ночью он предается вполне невинным фантазиям, пока не засыпает.

* * *

Баки ждет, пока Стив не провалится в самую глубокую фазу быстрого сна. Его дыхание становится медленнее, а сердцебиение остается ровным и сильным. Баки решает свести всё к науке. Это не очень-то отличается от преследования цели, хотя и гораздо важнее, чем любая цель из всех, что у него были.

Привычным уже движением Баки мягко и аккуратно сдвигает простыни. Стив спит голым, и Баки расценивает это как приглашение. В юности и на фронте он такого никогда не делал. Нужно действовать продуманно.

Раз уж Стив разве что не прямым текстом попросил Баки об этом сегодня вечером, значит, ему это крайне необходимо. Ну, а Баки продолжил свои исследования. Все, что Стив, по его словам, хотел бы сделать с Баки, очевидно, нравилось и ему самому. Баки быстро учился, а в интернете нашлось полно видео. Некоторые из них, конечно, были смехотворно нереалистичны, но многие оказались крайне полезными.

Сегодня Стив лежит на боку, крепко обняв руками подушку. Похоже, он знал о том, что Баки планирует. От уверенного прикосновения скользкой от смазки руки член Стива твердеет практически мгновенно. Баки устраивается у него за спиной так, чтобы лицо оказалось на уровне его ягодиц. «Вылизал бы тебя всего», — говорил Стив.

Когда Баки начинает работать языком, имитируя то, что увидел в одном из самых подробных видео — всего лишь скользя по краю дырки, — Стив издает тихий стон. Баки не останавливается, но двигается мягче, ловя любые признаки того, что он облажался и Стив просыпается.

Но нет — не ощущается ни изменения ритма дыхания, ни подергивания мышц, свидетельствующего, что что-то не так. Вместо этого Стив подается к нему своим телом, все еще мягким и тяжелым ото сна. Баки ныряет снова, чередуя длинные влажные прикосновения языка с жесткими плавными толчками внутрь. Он действует осторожно, стараясь не схватить Стива и не сделать резких движений, которые могут случайно разбудить его, но не прерывается ни на минуту, пока Стив не начинает непрерывно стонать, и проталкивает язык так глубоко, как только может. 

Стив дергается и кончает, хотя Баки даже не дотронулся до его члена. Баки прижимается к нему, пока тот не перестает дрожать, а затем мягко отодвигается, все еще стараясь не делать резких движений. Он вытирает рукой рот, и вовсе не для того, чтобы сдержать удовлетворенную ухмылку. 

Подперев голову рукой, он ждет — может быть, теперь, когда секс окончен, Стив проснется. Может, он позволит Баки лежать рядом и даже разрешит спать здесь. Правда, там, в ГИДРе, в те несколько раз, когда Баки не просыпался во время секса, он не просыпался и после него, но это совсем другое дело. Быть может, думает он, люди делают то, чего им хочется, только с теми, кто что-то значит. С теми, кого любят.

Баки ждет так долго, как только может, пока не слышит, как меняется дыхание Стива — сигнал о том, что он просыпается. Его охватывает внезапное сомнение — возможно, если Стив проснется сейчас, уже после того, как все закончилось, это все равно будет нехорошо. Возможно, придется причинить ему боль.

Подавляя дурнотное ощущение, что он чуть все не провалил, Баки без оглядки вылетает из комнаты.

3.

Стив начинает думать, что у него есть проблема. Несмотря на то, что Баки не прикасается к нему, ему кажется, будто он чувствует руки Баки на себе. Когда он закрывает глаза и расслабляется, то его член твердеет буквально за минуту — достаточно лишь представить, как крепкие пальцы Баки растягивают его.

Но это неправильно — неправильно мечтать о таком, зная, что представления Баки о сексе, скорее всего, исказились после ГИДРы. Несколько дней назад, когда они смотрели фильм — из тех, что в списке Стива помечен как классический — Баки начал смеяться над сценой, в которой отважный парень и решительная девушка отправились в постель.

— Это вообще не секс! — сказал он, кинув попкорном в телевизор.

— Фильмы всегда отличаются от реальности, — кивнул Стив, хотя, если говорить правду, кувыркались они весьма неплохо на вид.

— Нереалистично, — фыркнул Баки. — Это еще мягко сказано. Больше тянет на полный бред. Попробуй предложить своему возлюбленному так провести время и увидишь, что произойдет.

Стив нахмурился, глядя в экран, где любовники, смотря друг другу в глаза, двигались в унисон под нарастающую музыку. Стив, конечно, не имел особенного опыта, от которого можно было бы отталкиваться, но то, что происходило в фильме, не казалось ему таким уж надуманным. Он сполз по дивану чуть пониже и схватился за свою миску с попкорном.

— Думаю, это происходит не совсем так.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Баки. — Хорошо, что мы с тобой знаем, как правильно. 

Стив взглянул на него, задаваясь вопросом, собирается ли Баки развить эту тему или просто вспомнил о старых временах, но Баки запихнул в рот горсть попкорна и не сказал ни слова до следующей сцены погони, в которой начал критиковать технику вождения героя.

В общем-то, Стив не возражает против вопросов о сексе или внезапных заявлений о нем. Он рад, что Баки может спокойно говорить об этом, правда. Вот только после этого перестать представлять, как они вдвоем кувыркаются в постели, не так-то просто.

Вечером Стив смотрит на свою кровать, вспоминая липкие простыни, которые утром пришлось относить в прачечную. Это уже входило в привычку. Если он ляжет спать, думая о том, как Баки смеется над любовной сценой и небрежно хвастается тем, насколько лучше получилось бы у него, он снова приснится Стиву. И было неправильно пользоваться этим, наслаждаться снами и ничего не говорить о них Баки.

Вместо сна Стив идет в гостиную и включает телевизор на низкой громкости. Ему кажется, что кулинарное шоу — безопасный вариант, но в итоге он листает каналы, не в силах остановиться ни на одном из них. После трех ночи, когда тишина в квартире становится гнетущей, он решает осторожно проверить, в порядке ли Баки. Каждый раз, когда Стив начинал жалеть себя, ему достаточно было увидеть Баки, чтобы это прошло. Ведь одно то, что Баки рядом с ним, стоит всего. И, если он посмотрит на спящего Баки, то, возможно, эта картина затмит грязные фантазии, которые продолжает подкидывать воображение.

Он на цыпочках спускается по коридору и видит, что дверь в комнату Баки приоткрыта. Учитывая, как сильно Баки следил за безопасностью сразу после переезда, Стив воспринимает это как хороший знак — наверное, Баки чувствует себя здесь в безопасности. Из комнаты льется мягкий свет. Когда Стив приоткрывает дверь пошире, то видит горящую лампу на тумбочке. 

И отвести взгляд от тумбочки у него не выходит. На ней не только лампа — рядом лежат два аккуратных мотка веревки, банка вазелина, пара блестящих металлических зажимов, упаковка презервативов, огромный резиновый член — Стив и представить не может, кто-то может вместить в себя такое — и полупустая баночка из-под снотворного. Стив беспомощно переводит взгляд на Баки — тот спит без одеяла, полностью обнаженный, раскинув конечности и выставив напоказ мягкий член.

Стив на автомате разворачивается к выходу. Устраивается на краешке дивана в гостиной и вытирает влажные ладони о бедра. Все нормально. Все отлично. Конечно, Баки имеет право держать в своей комнате все, что ему захочется, делать со своим телом все, что придет в голову. Образ гигантского дилдо всплывает в голове, но Стив отмахивается от него. Он не имеет права вторгаться в личную жизнь Баки — уж чего-чего, а этого Баки хватило на три жизни вперед.

Но то, как Баки выглядел в свете лампы — раскинувшийся, расслабленный, податливый... Стив до боли сжимает твердеющий член через штаны и стискивает до тех пор, пока под закрытыми веками не перестают мелькать картинки с Баки, разложенным на кровати и ждущем его.

4.

Баки просыпается мгновенно, но, как и обычно, не открывает глаза, чтобы сначала изучить окружающую обстановку — до того, как хэндлеры заметят, что он не спит. Почти сразу же он ощущает, как сильно давит пробка внутри него, и задается вопросом, произошло ли что-то, пока он был без сознания.

Нет, вспоминает Баки. Никаких хэндлеров, только Стив. Может, это означает... Он рывком садится на кровати и смотрит на тумбочку. Его запасы на первый взгляд кажутся нетронутыми, но это ничего не доказывает. Может, на этот раз он не будет разочарован. Наклонившись, Баки тянется рукой за спину и с силой вынимает из себя большую анальную пробку. Когда она покидает тело, Баки испытывает болезненное жжение, но он так нервничает, что едва обращает на это внимание.

Он проталкивает два пальца в растянутую дырку. Внутри ни следа липкой спермы, только остатки смазки, которую он залил в себя, прежде чем вставить пробку. Возможно, конечно, что Стив использовал презервативы, лежащие на тумбочке. Он бывал требовательным в таких вещах. Баки проводит пальцами по краям дырки, ища следы проникновения, ожидая ноющей боли, хотя бы чего угодно, но напрасно.

Он снова садится и смотрит на кучку вещей на тумбочке. Почему Стив не воспользовался им? Баки упростил все так, как только мог. Может быть, что-то с ним не так, раз Стив не против, когда во сне Баки касается его, но ничего не делает в ответ?

Он задумывается над этим и в итоге приходит к выводу, что в этом есть смысл. На самом деле вся эта договоренность — справедливый компромисс. Баки может доставлять Стиву удовольствие, а Стиву не нужно смотреть на Баки и вспоминать все, что сделала с ним ГИДРА.

Или, возможно, Стив просто не доверяет Баки, не уверен, что тот примет положенное наказание, если невовремя проснется? Возможно, в его деле была информация о техниках, которым он наносил травмы во время регулярных сеансов. И, в конце концов, недавно он пытался убить Стива. Понятно, почему Стив считает, будто Баки не в курсе, как нужно себя вести.

Может, Баки стоит ему показать? Не оставить ему выбора кроме как наказать его в ситуации, когда они оба проснутся? На пробу. Чтобы доказать: он понимает, что нельзя давать отпор.

Рука скользит к члену, когда Баки представляет, что было бы, если бы Стив решил побаловать его. Если Стиву придется причинить ему боль, Баки не станет возражать, потому что даже боль и насилие, исходящие от Стива, в разы лучше, чем самые лучшие моменты в те дни, когда он был Агентом. Он лениво ласкает себя и на мгновение представляет, каково это — проснуться в ту секунду, когда Стив трахает его, увидеть на своей коже артистически изящные руки, почувствовать над собой тепло тела, услышать, как тяжело он дышит, двигаясь.

Будет ли он двигаться медленно и нежно, как делал Баки, трахая его? Пройдется ли он поцелуями вдоль его обнаженной спины? Каково это — иметь яркие, красочные воспоминания о том, как Стив дарит ему удовольствие, а не искать следы произошедшего?

Наслаждаясь фантазией, он проводит пальцами по члену. Где-то в темной бездне потерянных воспоминаний проскальзывает мысль, что такое могло быть раньше — прикосновения Стива, запах его волос, переплетенные под одеялом руки.

Но Баки знает, что это невозможно. Так не бывает. Он убирает руку с члена, оставляя его ноющим и твердым. Ему просто нужно потерпеть. Если Стив когда-нибудь решится попользоваться им, Баки не разрушит все, проснувшись и пытаясь сопротивляться. Нужно больше снотворного, вспоминает он. Вскакивает на ноги и тянется за халатом, который висит на двери спальни. Может, стоит попросить Беннера сделать ему какой-нибудь укол. Они вроде работали над усыпляющим газом, который...

Баки замирает, и халат повисает у него в руках. Через полуоткрытую дверь в гостиную он видит диван, на котором, раскинувшись, крепко спит Стив. Его тесная футболка слегка задралась, обнажая полоску мускулистого живота и выступающие косточки над низко сидящими тренировочными штанами. Теплый утренний свет окрашивает его волосы золотым, отчего он похож на ангела еще сильнее, чем обычно.

И тогда Баки понимает, почему он так показательно развалился в общей комнате. Это безошибочный сигнал. Конечно, Стив все еще хочет Баки. Он неоднократно говорил об этом. Сейчас он просто показывает, как именно хочет. Баки вешает халат обратно, хватает бутылочку смазки и обнаженным идет в гостиную.

5.

Стиву снится очередной смущающе яркий сон. Руки Баки скользят по его телу, ласкают кожу под задравшейся футболкой — пальцы, даже металлические, прикасаются удивительно нежно и осторожно. Живая рука проникает под растянутый пояс тренировочных штанов, оборачиваясь вокруг его члена, движется и сжимает так правильно, что Стив мгновенно возбуждается. Прикосновение настолько знакомо, что Стив ощущает головокружительный трепет, но это чувство в ту же секунду сменяется вспышкой вины.

Того, что он видел прошлой ночью, достаточно, чтобы понять — Баки много экспериментирует в одиночку, но использовать фантазии об этом в собственных целях кажется Стиву несправедливым. Но все же Стив не несет ответственности за свое подсознание, так ведь?

Он позволяет себе шумно выдохнуть от удовольствия, когда Баки из сна стаскивает с него штаны до колен и раздвигает ему бедра. Стив чувствует, как металлические пальцы, мокрые от смазки, ласкают его дырку, и вспоминает, как они занимались этим раньше. Конечно, тогда рука Баки была живой, а не железной, но у него были грубые руки, мозолистые руки рабочего, но он всегда раскрывал Стива для себя уверенно и нежно, словно имел на это полное право. И он имел, имел с тех пор, как они выросли достаточно для того, чтобы перестать валять дурака.

Стив никогда не мог насытиться Баки. Но если Баки сейчас не готов быть с ним, то фантазии о нем — допустимый утешительный приз. Когда Баки проталкивает пальцы глубже и проворачивает, Стив расслабляется, погружаясь в наслаждение, и долго выдыхает с именем Баки на губах.

— Тш-ш, — шепчет Баки. — Не просыпайся.

Стив хмурится. Что-то не так. Он ведь и не просыпался.

Руки Баки на нем и в нем, медленно движутся, и Стив чувствует головокружение, словно смотрит на дно пропасти, падение в которую его убьет. Он распахивает глаза и видит рядом Баки — тот склоняет голову, живописно освещенный бледным утренним светом. 

Стив рывком просыпается окончательно, щеки вспыхивают — Баки ведь поймал его в разгар постыдного сна. Пытается двинуться и только тогда понимает, что его штаны спущены до колен, возбужденный член обхватывает теплая ладонь, а задница сжимается вокруг трех железных пальцев. 

— Баки?

Тот стоит на коленях перед диваном, ласкает Стива обеими руками и ухмыляется, разглядывая его член. Он полностью обнажен, покрытая шрамами кожа выставлена напоказ еще сильнее, чем прошлой ночью. 

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет он, а потом нежно проводит языком по головке члена. — Просто расслабься и продолжай спать.

— Что?

Баки смотрит на Стива. Буквально за секунду выражение восторга на его лице сменяется тоской, он убирает руки и встает.

— Мне очень жаль, Стив. Я не хотел. 

— Баки, что...

Он бросается на Стива, хватает его рукой за горло и стаскивает на пол с дивана. Боевые инстинкты мгновенно берут верх над ошарашенным разумом, и Стиву удается сгруппироваться. Баки тут же укладывает его на живот, разведя его руки, Стив дергается, сопротивляясь, и Баки ловит его запястья, сжимая до синяков.

— Прости, — тихо говорит Баки. — Просто лежи.

— Баки! — Стив выгибается, пытаясь посмотреть на него, Баки сгребает в кулак его волосы и бьет головой о деревянный пол. Стив слышит, как с треском ломается нос, и чувствует медный привкус крови, стекающей в горло. Он все еще шипит, когда Баки давит коленом ему на поясницу, выбивая из груди воздух и прижимая к полу. 

— Лежать.

Голос Баки превращается в низкое рычание над ухом. Стив дёргается вбок, но Баки слишком тяжелый, чтобы сбросить его с себя, не имея дополнительной точки опоры. Что вообще происходит? Он случайно воссоздал триггерную ситуацию?

— Бак, не делай этого. Я знаю, что ты можешь...

— Заткнись, — железная рука зажимает Стиву рот. — Ты делаешь только хуже.

Стив толкается и пинается, но не может ни сбросить с себя Баки, ни сделать глоток воздуха. Укол отчаяния от нехватки кислорода вызывает вспышку животной паники, которую Стиву удается подавить. Ему нужно думать, ему нужно бороться.

— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Стив.

Стив замирает, забыв про попытки вырваться. Баки назвал его по имени. Зимний Солдат этого никогда не делал. Он видел в Стиве только цель. А если это не случайно запущенная программа ГИДРы, то что...

— Хорошо. Не сражайся со мной. — Баки сдвигается, накрывая Стива собой. Он отпускает его волосы, и у Стива остается только секунда, чтобы сделать вдох, и в этот же момент он замечает движение, а затем чувствует теплое твердое прикосновение — член Баки, который упирается в его задницу.

— Стой! — Стив пытается оттолкнуть Баки, но тот крепко его держит и толкается бедрами вперед, легко проникая в скользкую и растянутую дырку. И начинает двигаться, прижимаясь грудью к скрученным за спиной запястьям Стива. 

— Тише. Скоро все закончится.

— Баки, не надо! — Стив поворачивает голову, пытаясь увидеть лицо Баки, но получает безжалостный хук левой. Он падает, ошеломленный, и тогда Баки выпускает его запястья. Его рука скользит под тело Стива, прижимаясь к обмякшему члену Стива. Он прикасается нежно, но когда Стив дергается, убирает ладонь.

— Ладно, ладно, — Баки снова ловит руки Стива и скручивает за спиной так, что плечи начинает ломить от напряжения, — не сопротивляйся. Я знаю, что это тяжело, но так будет быстрее.

Он с силой трахает Стива, с каждым толчком протаскивая по гладкому полу. Из этой позы Стив может видеть только кусок дивана и часть пола возле кухни. Ничего необычного, никаких признаков, что в квартире кто-то есть. Мог ли где-то скрываться агент ГИДРы, управляющий Баки? Или он какую-то триггерную программу дистанционно?

Схватив Стива за бедро живой рукой и крепко сжав, Баки продолжает толкаться в Стива снова и снова. Стив закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как по лицу стекает струйка крови, но на фоне вбивающегося в него члена ощущение кажется слабым. Это Баки, напоминает он себе. Он хотел его, мечтал о нем. Может, есть какая-то старая скрытая программа, которая уловила его желания. А Стив, вероятно, не слишком хорошо скрывал греховные мысли. Видит Бог, в последнее время они становились все хуже, все откровеннее, все чаще. Может, все случилось именно из-за Стива. 

Он позволяет себе обмякнуть под трахающим его Баки. Если уж он в этом виноват, не стоит все усложнять для Баки. 

— Хороший мальчик, — шепчет Баки, меняя угол и склоняясь над Стивом. — Тебе это нравится? Так принимай, черт возьми. Вот и все.

Он протягивает руку, чтобы еще раз сжать член Стива. Отчасти Стив еще немного возбужден, а под умелыми прикосновениями снова твердеет.

Теперь, когда первоначальный страх прошел, Стив думает, что боль не так уж плоха. Не так уж невыносимо, что Баки причиняет ему боль, заставляя подчиняться. Теперь, когда он перестал сопротивляться, то сам удивляется, насколько ему хорошо, так хорошо, чтобы заглушить в себе груз стыда, чтобы участилось дыхание, а бедра начали толкаться в ответ на движения Баки. Если игнорировать пульсирующую боль в лице и вкус крови, то почти можно представить, что это — то, о чем он мечтал и Баки действительно хочет его. 

Кончая, Стив давится рыданием, заливая спермой руку Баки и пол вокруг.

— Молодец. Тебе нравится. Гребаная шлюха, ты ведь создан для этого. — Баки продолжает его трахать и толкает вниз, не обращая внимания на испачканный пол. Он толкается глубоко и сильно, давит всем весом. Стив прижимает ладони к полу и терпит, все еще дрожа после оргазма.

Дыхание Баки становится рваным, неравномерным, Стив узнает этот ритм. Он слышал его десятки, а может, и сотни раз — звук, который издает Баки перед оргазмом, когда его накрывает волной удовольствия, но при этом он достаточно себя контролирует, чтобы их не застукали за сексом. Привычка, которая зародилась в их многоквартирном доме и окончательно укрепилась в армии, вдруг перешла и в двадцать первый век, когда теперь, казалось бы, они были в безопасности. Баки тихо хрипит, а потом вообще перестает дышать и кончает в Стива, сжимая его бедро. Еще несколько раз жестко толкается, а потом падает Стиву на спину.

С полминуты Стив просто дышит, пытаясь убедиться, что пришел в себя, а потом начинается медленно двигаться в сторону, надеясь сбросить Баки с себя. Но спустя секунду Баки вскакивает на ноги, с силой хлопает Стива по заднице и выходит из комнаты.

6.

Застыв на месте, Стив прислушивается, но вместо щелчка входной двери слышит лишь, как включается кран на кухне. Он осторожно перекатывается на бок. Само изнасилование, хоть оно было и грубым, похоже, не нанесло никаких травм. Дырка мокрая, растянутая и немного саднит, но сильной боли нет. Очевидно, что Баки, как и во сне Стива, сначала подготовил его. Как много из его сна оказалось реальностью?

Спортивные штаны Стива висят на одной лодыжке, и он с трудом натягивает их обратно. Он должен подняться. Баки, возможно, дезориентирован, а может, и пострадал. Стив сопротивляется желанию свернуться в клубок и остаться лежать, потому что сломанный нос, на самом деле, не такая уж серьезная травма, но в итоге, когда Баки возвращается в комнату, он успевает лишь встать на колени.

Увидев его, Стив вскакивает на ноги, готовясь обороняться, но Баки, даже не повернув головы в его сторону, направляется к журнальному столику рядом с их креслами. Только тогда Стив замечает, что в одной руке Баки несет две кружки, полные кофе, а в другой — пару тарелок и салфетки, умудряясь одновременно с этим тащить ванночку с творожным сыром и зажимать в зубах пакетик с бейглами. Стив наблюдает за тем, как он раскладывает все это на столе и затем протягивает кружку.

— Положил в него омерзительно много сахара, как ты любишь, — говорит Баки.

Стив на автомате берет кружку и, когда Баки снова отворачивается, садится на диван. 

— Мне жаль, что ты проснулся, — продолжает Баки, вытаскивая из пакета бейгл и принимаясь его разрезать. — Но рано или поздно это случилось бы с кем-то из нас. Мы так часто этим занимаемся, что это был лишь вопрос времени. Но ты же понимаешь — я не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. О, и кстати... — Он тянется к Стиву и сжимает металлической рукой его плечо. Стив автоматически хватается за нее, готовый сбросить, но Баки другой рукой вправляет Стиву нос. — Вот, — он коротко усмехается, — не хочу, чтобы он криво сросся, ты и без того не красавец. Хочешь бейгл?

Стив медленно качает головой — мозг ему абсолютно не помогает.

— Тогда мне больше достанется, — пожимает плечами Баки. — Так вот, в любом случае, конечно, будет лучше, если ты не проснешься, пока я тебя трахаю. Со мной такого еще не случалось. Надо будет лучше планировать в следующий раз. — Он снимает крышечку с творожного сыра и начинает намазывать его на половинку бейгла. — Но, по крайней мере, ты не особо сопротивлялся, и мне не пришлось причинять тебе боль. Может, снотворное поможет? Не знаю, может, дело в том, что у меня поддельная сыворотка, но я...

— ДЖАРВИС, — хрипит Стив, — кто-нибудь заходил в квартиру в последние двенадцать часов?

— Нет, капитан Роджерс. — Бесплотный механический голос звучит слишком спокойно для ситуации. — Никто не входил и не выходил с тех пор, как вы с сержантом Барнсом вернулись вчера в 18-33.

Собственный разум кажется Стиву заторможенным. Он не уверен, что правильно понимает услышанное. Должно быть какое-то объяснение произошедшему, до чего он не может додуматься.

— Стив, что случилось? — Баки отбрасывает завтрак в сторону и вскакивает на ноги, беспокойно сканируя комнату глазами.

— А как насчет электронного доступа? — спрашивает Стив. Он не понимает, что ему говорит Баки. Какой-то стимул вызвал воспоминания и разрыв с реальностью, что-то такое. — Какой-нибудь взлом?

— В подобных случаях в моей системе запускается аварийное оповещение. Такого нарушения не было, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС.

— Стив? — Баки тянется к нему, но Стив блокирует движение и обходит его, двигаясь к выходу из комнаты, подняв руки в оборонительном жесте. — Стив! — Баки поднимает ладони вверх и делает шаг назад. — Что случилось? Ты меня пугаешь.

Стив много чего не знает — и никто не знает — о программировании Баки. Возможно, ему не нужен внешний триггер. Баки не ведет себя как Зимний Солдат, но что-то определенно пошло не так. Он сам никогда бы не навредил Стиву. С полдюжины раз он говорил, что лучше его убьют или покалечат, чем он хоть раз еще причинит Стиву боль.

— Стив? — Баки делает медленный шаг к нему и Стив снова шарахается назад.

Если Баки снова нападет, сможет ли Стив его остановить? Его желудок сжимается, когда он понимает — нет, не сможет. Разве что в случае серьезного ранения. И теперь Стив не может позволить, чтобы Баки винил себя в том, что сделал, не контролируя себя. Баки может соперничать с ним в силе чувства вины, и он определенно не заслуживает этого, тем более, что есть вероятность того, что это фантазии Стива вызвали такую реакцию. И, чтобы начать решать проблему, Стиву нужно это прекратить.

— ДЖАРВИС, — зовет Стив. — Задействуй протокол безопасности «Дюнкерк».

— Активирую, — отвечает ДЖАРВИС. Смутно, издалека, Стив слышит, как включается сигнал безопасности.

— Стив, что случилось? Поговори со мной. — Баки снова движется к нему. Стив ждет, пока Баки не приближается на расстояние удара, а потом толкает с размаху, заставляя Баки отшатнуться назад. Разворачивается и бежит, скользя по гладкой древесине на повороте в коридор. Когда он добирается до входной двери, то слышит, как аварийные жалюзи опускаются на все окна.

— Стив!

Он открывает дверь и оборачивается. Видит силуэт Баки — тот с открытым ртом наблюдает за тем, как гаснет яркий солнечный свет. Разворачивается, ища Стива, широко распахнув полные испуга глаза. 

Входная дверь захлопывается, задействуя аварийный механизм и запирая Баки в квартире в одиночку.

7.

— Стив! — крик Баки ударяется в закрытую дверь. Он пробует ее открыть, но ручка не двигается. И прежде, чем попытаться ее выбить, Баки вдруг осознает и замирает. Стив, никогда не убегавший от драки, сбежал от него, Баки.

— ДЖАРВИС, — зовет он, не уверенный, что ИИ отреагирует. — Стив ранен?

— Текущие протоколы безопасности не позволяют мне делиться информацией о происходящем за пределами квартиры, — сообщает ДЖАРВИС.

— Ладно. — Баки на мгновение задумывается. — А перед тем, как уйти?

— Капитан Роджерс, как мне показалось, передвигался самостоятельно и не имел значительных повреждений.

— Хорошо. — Это важнее всего, пусть Баки и не понимает, что происходит. Он обходит квартиру, методично проверяя все выходы, которые отметил, когда сюда переехал — окна, вентиляция, мусоропровод. Все запечатано. Почему Стив активировал такой протокол безопасности? Ему лучше не подвергать себя опасности и не прятать Баки в ошибочной попытке защитить. Но даже если он так и решил, то почему не мог просто об этом сказать? Не то чтобы он, упрямый засранец, когда-либо сдерживался и не говорил Баки о том, что думает.

Баки заходит в свою комнату, проверяя запечатанные окна, и хватает лежащий на зарядке телефон. Пытается набрать Стива, но сигнала нет, хотя раньше с этим никогда не было проблем.

— ДЖАРВИС, у нас отключилась сеть?

— Информация, которую я могу разглашать о функциональных деталях текущего протокола, крайне ограничена.

— Ладно. — Баки раздумывает над формулировкой ДЖАРВИСа, параллельно извлекая из тайника оружие. Самое основное — ножи, пистолеты, небольшую снайперскую винтовку. Гранаты Стив хранить запретил. — Кто создал этот протокол?

— Мистер Старк разработал его на основе аналогичных протоколов и оборудования, которые используются в квартире доктора Беннера. Мне дали понять, что реализация этой меры предосторожности была обязательным условием, при котором капитан Роджерс смог забрать вас в Башню.

— Умно. Мне самому стоило об этом подумать. — Баки прекрасно понимает, что он совершал, будучи марионеткой ГИДРы. Все, что могло помешать ему навредить Стиву, заслуживало его одобрения. Но вряд ли это вся информация. ДЖАРВИС сказал лишь то, что Стив не ранен.

Баки садится на диван, где еще несколько минут назад сидел Стив, и вытаскивает любимый нож, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки. Он перебирает свои воспоминания за последние сутки, ища признаки отключения или провала памяти. То, что он не осознает потери времени, не значит, что ее не было.

Но уже несколько месяцев подряд не было проблем. Их со Стивом жизнь превратилась в рутину. Они переругивались из-за грязной посуды в раковине, Баки подшучивал над ужасным вкусом Стива в музыке, они вместе ужинали под развлекательные шоу. И у них был отличный секс.

Да, этим утром случилась небольшое недоразумение, но в возможных масштабах последствий, которые могут случиться во время секса, такая ерунда не имела значения. Стив еще пять минут после этого спокойно пил кофе вместе с ним. Должно было произойти что-то еще, чтобы Стив сбежал, но Баки не может вспомнить.

— Сержант Барнс, — голос ДЖАРВИСа нарушает тишину, — я уполномочен переадресовать входящий звонок на ваш телефон. Приготовьтесь ответить, пожалуйста.

Баки выхватывает из кармана телефон и прижимает его к уху.

— Стив?

— Это я, — слышит он голос Романофф. И представляет ее бесстрастное лицо, которое, как и ее мягкий голос, скрывает эмоции.

— Стив в порядке?

— Он не ранен, — говорит она, и Баки закрывает глаза, выдыхая. — Он попросил меня позвонить и узнать, как ты. С тобой все нормально?

— Да, за исключением того, что я не понимаю, что случилось. Что, черт возьми, произошло?

— Мы думаем, что какой-то внезапный триггер случайно запустил твою программу.

Баки снова вспоминает утро, но не может понять, что она имеет в виду.

— Нат, я не помню ничего подобного. Ты можешь просто объяснить мне, что случилось?

— Мы собираемся это выяснить. Но пока мы этого не сделаем, нам придется тебя изолировать — до тех пор, пока мы не убедимся, что рядом с тобой не опасно находиться.

— Рядом со мной никогда не будет безопасно, — отрезает Баки. Он сжимает рукоятку ножа, борясь с желанием вонзить его в диван. В конце концов, они со Стивом выбирали его больше недели. И диван не заслужил удара ножом.

— Ну, — тянет Наташа, — я имею, что не будет программы «Я запрограммирован нападать на Капитана Америку».

— Я напал на Стива? — Баки вспоминает лицо Стива на хэликэрриере, когда тот, избитый до неузнаваемости, смотрел на него и не защищался. Этого больше не повторится. Это больше не повторялось. — Когда? Ты сказала, что он не пострадал. Я не...

— Просто расскажи мне все, что ты помнишь с той минуты, как проснулся, — просит Романофф.

— Я проснулся, — Баки представляет себе это, пробегается по воспоминаниям, пытаясь не упустить детали, — собрался одеваться, а потом увидел Стива на диване в гостиной. Он так делает, когда хочет потрахаться. Ну, знаешь, спит в чем мать родила или весь вечер облизывает гребаное эскимо. Когда он в настроении, он никогда не стесняется намекать.

Перед глазами Баки проплывает картинка, на которой Стив, тощий и решительный, сует руку ему в штаны и вжимает его в дверь. Только это ведь не может быть реальным воспоминанием, правда? Зачем Стиву начинать что-то, когда они оба не спят?

— Барнс? — напоминает о себе Романофф.

— Я здесь, — отзывается Баки. — Я прошел в гостиную. Началось все так же, как и обычно. Я его возбудил, смазал. Насколько подробно ты хочешь знать?

— Рассказывай обо всем, что посчитаешь важным, — говорит она, и Баки почти видит ее полуулыбку. 

— Он что-то бормотал во сне, но он так часто делает, поэтому я не обратил внимания. Но когда он проснулся, я решил лечь на него. Это первый раз, когда мы бы спали вместе — по крайней мере в этом столетии. — На границе сознания маячит другой образ — темный лес, замерзшие колени на снегу, теплые ладони Стива под одеждой и его член во рту Баки. В лунном свете видно, как широко распахнуты голубые глаза Стива, как он приоткрыл рот, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Возможно, старая фантазия или сон?

— Давай, — говорит Наташа. 

— Мы закончили все довольно быстро. Он не сильно сопротивлялся. Мне пришлось ударить его только один раз. И кончили мы оба. — Баки определенно помнит пьянящий восторг от того, как Стив кончал в его руку, пока он продолжал его трахать.

Такое бывало и раньше, вспоминает он. Одно из воспоминаний всплывает на поверхность. Стив, задыхаясь, двигается на члене Баки, оседлав его сверху. Он забрызгивает спермой грудь Баки, а затем наклоняется и целует. Но этого не могло быть. Может, в голове смешались кадры, увиденные в фильмах, и информация, полученная на совещании перед миссией?

Он продолжает отчет:

— Потом я оделся. Сделал нам кофе и принес в гостиную.

— Кто-нибудь пострадал? — спрашивает Романофф. Вопрос не глупый — Баки не понаслышке знает, как много боли и ранений бывает после секса, — но что-то во фразе вызывает у него волну страха.

— Стив слегка ударился лицом. Сломал нос. Ничего страшного, на спаррингах мы и сильнее друг друга ранили, — и он вдруг перестает думать, что сломанный нос для Стива — пустяк, потому что болевой порог Стива ниже, чем у него самого. — Он в порядке?

— Просто расскажи, что случилось дальше.

Это не тот ответ, на который Баки рассчитывал, но он скрипит зубами и продолжает:

— Я извинился за то, что разбудил его. Хотел обсудить с ним, как все улучшить в следующий раз. Стал говорить о снотворном, над которым работает доктор Беннер. А он начал вести себя странно. Заговорил с ДЖАРВИСом, игнорируя меня. Следующее, что я помню — он обулся и сбежал.

Наташа какое-то время молчит, а потом спрашивает:

— Это все, что ты помнишь?

— Да. — Баки проводит подушечкой пальца вдоль лезвия ножа. Теперь в голову лезут другие воспоминания. 

Он прижимает хрупкое тело Стива к смятой кровати, тот ногами обхватывает его талию, и они оба не перестают смеяться, пытаясь успокоить друг друга. 

В мерцающем свете костра Стив смотрит ему в глаза, и они ласкают друг друга под колючим армейским одеялом.

Стив сидит на краешке покосившегося кухонного стола, раздвинув ноги, гладит ладонью член и шепчет о том, как сильно его возбуждает то, что Баки смотрит. 

И воспоминания настоящие, такие яркие и живые, практически осязаемые. И как только Баки это осознает, волна образов накрывает его. Душит.

— Барнс? — голос Романофф в трубке звучит как будто издалека.

Вот на что похож секс со Стивом — нежный и игривый, тихий и бурный, иногда грубый и злой, иногда торопливый и опасливый, но всегда, всегда между ними двоими. Вот как это всегда было. Но теперь Баки вспоминает, как Стив пытался бороться с ним, слышит, как Стив кричал, просил остановиться, ощущает резкий запах крови, размазанной по губам Стива.

«Нет, — просил он. — Не делай этого».

— Барнс? Ты все еще там? — Наташа зовет уже резко, настойчиво. — Поговори со мной.

— Прости, мне нужно идти, — отвечает он и кладет трубку.

8.

Стив сидит на диване в квартире Сэма — потому что Наташа отказывается раскрывать, где именно в Башне ее квартира — если она там вообще есть, — и потому что Сэм готовит отличные завтраки. Кроме того, Стив думает, что между Сэмом и Наташей что-то есть. По крайней мере, когда Стив пришел к ним, она была в майке и штанах для йоги, а Сэм в одних боксерах. Как только Стив, запинаясь, объяснил, что произошло, она выгнала его в другую комнату, чтобы позвонить Баки. Кто-то должен был проверить, как он. Он явно ничего не понимает и, возможно, ранен.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось? — спрашивает Сэм и сует Стиву в руки высокий стакан с апельсиновым соком.

Стив обхватывает стакан руками и думает о кофе, который для него сделал Баки и который, наверное, уже остыл, если Стив не сбросил кружку со столика, когда выбегал из квартиры. И не отвечает Сэму.

— По крайней мере, скажи, нужна ли тебе медицинская помощь, — говорит Сэм. — Это твоя кровь, так?

Стив убирает с лица мокрое холодное полотенце, которое ему дали, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

— Да, я в порядке. Даже не болит.

— Хорошо. Тогда помоги мне с яичницей. — Сэм идет на кухню, ожидая, что Стив последует за ним. Когда Стив добирается до кухонного стола, Сэм плюхает перед ним миску и коробку яиц и возвращается к плите. 

— Итак?

Стив разбивает яйцо и смотрит за тем, как желток стекает в миску. Изначально Сэму было трудно поверить, что Баки из тех, кого стоит спасать, а теперь они стали кем-то вроде друзей. Они вместе играют в боулинг на дорожках, построенных на одном из этажей Башни, где Стив ни разу не был, и Баки каждый раз возвращается с улыбкой на лице. Стив не может рисковать жизнью, которую строит Баки, давая кому-то повод для подозрений, но ведь то, что случилось, не могло быть виной Баки. И Сэм вряд ли станет его ненавидеть.

— Думаю, достаточно. — Сэм мягко кладет руку поверх руки Стива, забирая остатки яйца, которое вместе со скорлупой медленно падает в миску. Убирает коробку яиц, дает Стиву полотенце и больше не пытается его разговорить.

Приходит Наташа с телефоном Стива в руках. Останавливается в дверях и переводит взгляд то на Сэма, то на Стива.

— Ты расскажешь нам, что произошло?

— Баки в порядке? — тут же спрашивает Стив.

— Забавно. То же самое он спросил про тебя, — говорит Наташа. — Не знала, что ему ответить.

— Я в порядке, — Стив встает на ноги, — я должен вернуться назад. Если сбой, флэшбэк или чем бы это не было, закончится, он будет расстроен. — Стив пытается пройти мимо Наташи, но она встает в дверях.

— Он расстроен. И думаю, у него есть причины.

Стив сужает глаза.

— Он не может перестать делать то, на что его запрограммировали. Это не его вина. Я должен вернуться и... — Наташа протягивает руку, останавливая его, и он с трудом сдерживается, вспоминая свои манеры, чтобы не оттолкнуть ее.

— ДЖАРВИС, дай нам знать, если он решит сделать что-нибудь особенно глупое. Но тем не менее, самый быстрый и лучший способ помочь ему — это взять себя в руки. Барнс рассказал мне, что он помнит. Почему бы тебе не объяснить, что случилось?

Стив переводит взгляд на Сэма у плиты, и тот поднимает бровь. Оглядывается на Наташу, надеясь, что она поймет, та ловит намек и поворачивается к Сэму.

— Позаботишься о завтраке?

— Думаю, справлюсь, — говорит он, кивая Наташе и мягко улыбаясь Стиву. Если он вдруг решил, что Стив ему не доверяет, то он ошибается, но этот вопрос они смогут решить и позже. Возможно. Даже если Сэм и будет дуться на него какое-то время, главное, чтобы отношениям Сэма и Баки ничего не помешало.

Наташа ведет Стива обратно в гостиную и садится в одно из пухлых кресел. Стив ждет, пока Сэм на кухне не включит музыку, а потом возвращается на свое место на диване. Наташа смотрит на него и ждет, и Стив знает этот взгляд. Она не даст ему уйти, пока не получит хоть какой-то ответ.

— Баки на меня напал, — говорит он.

— Ты это сказал, когда сюда пришел, — замечает она. — Не хочешь уточнить?

— Не очень.

— Ладно, — она откидывается в кресле и подтягивает под себя ноги, — Барнс сказал, что у вас был секс — по взаимному согласию — и что он не отличался от того, что вы делаете.

Мысленно Стив возвращается в свою гостиную, вспоминает металлические пальцы Баки внутри себя и изо всех сил пытается забыть.

Он качает головой.

— Что заставило его так думать? Его воспоминания подделали? Или... Подожди. Мы делаем? — он чувствует вспышку страха, вспоминая сцены из своих эротических снов, которых в его разуме скопилась уже целая куча. Могли ли они быть чем-то большим, чем плод фантазий и нереализованной сексуальной энергии?

— У вас не было секса? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Ни разу с сорок пятого. Почему он помнит, как мы им занимаемся, если этого не было? — Баки каким-то образом смог увидеть его сны? Ванда, еще до того, как научилась управлять своими способностями, проделывала такое, и кто знает, что ГИДРА могла изменить в Баки.

Губы Наташи сжимаются в тонкую линию.

— Ты читал файлы о Зимнем Солдате?

Стив тут же концентрируется.

— Каждую страницу.

— Есть информация, которую я не разглашала.

— И не сказала мне об этом? — Стив мгновенно вскакивает на ноги, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Наташа смотрит на него, ни капли не напуганная. 

— Некоторые вещи лучше не знать.

— И почему именно ты это решаешь?

— Не я, — спокойно говорит она. — Я спросила Барнса, хочет ли он. А он сказал мне, чтобы я придержала их до тех пор, пока кому-нибудь не будет нужно об этом узнать. Полагаю, он имел в виду тебя.

— О... — Стив опускается обратно на диван. Он устал так, словно прошел через бой и пару марш-бросков.

— Я знаю, каково это — когда твое прошлое не отпускает тебя, — тихо говорит Наташа. — Барнс этого не заслуживает.

— Я бы все отдал, чтобы понять, что с ним происходит. — Стив смотрит на нее. — И ничто не заставит меня изменить свое мнение о нем.

Секунду Наташа наблюдает за выражением на его лице, а потом кивает.

— Я делаю это, потому что ты нужен Барнсу. И я готова спорить, что нам не хватит времени обсудить это до того, как случится катастрофа. — Она хватает ноутбук и садится на диван рядом со Стивом. Но не лениво разваливается, как обычно, и через секунду Стив понимает, что она как будто боится дотронуться до него, словно он ранен. Как будто он может испугаться прикосновения.

Он наклоняется вперед, чтобы лучше видеть экран, сталкиваясь с Наташей плечами, и понимает, что не чувствует дискомфорта от соприкосновения. Ему не нужна излишняя забота. Он даже не ранен — нос почти зажил.

Наташа приподнимает брови, но не комментирует, лишь нажимает кнопку, запуская видео.

— Это Рига, Латвия. 1988 год.

Изображение цветное, но слегка зернистое — Стив уже научился понимать, что это запись на пленку. Съемка ведется сверху, вероятно, с камеры наблюдения. На экране что-то, напоминающее комнату для медицинского осмотра, и в ней Баки, голый, лежащий на железном столе лицом вниз. Стив хватает ноутбук и ставит себе на колени.

Баки не связан, но слаб и ни на что не реагирует, хотя человек в форме, стоящий сзади, трахает его с такой силой, что стол гремит. Другие люди в мундирах стоят рядом, разговаривают между собой и смеются. Кто-то уже расстегнул ширинку и достал член, с восторгом наблюдая за бессознательным Баки.

Его насиловали. Умом Стив и раньше это понимал. Видел смутные намеки на сексуальное насилие над Агентом в документах ГИДРы, которые ему попадались. Но видеть — это совсем другое. Баки сказал, что многие из его воспоминаний стали такими расплывчатыми, будто происходили не с ним. Может, он действительно этого даже не помнит. Стив на мгновение закрывает глаза, пытаясь представить, что это происходит с ним, и почти чувствует, как в него, безвольного, толкается чей-то член. 

Он надеется, что Баки не помнит.

— Таких кассет десятки, — говорит Наташа. — Похоже, это была стандартная процедура, может, что-то вроде протокола. Пока он не просыпается, все не так уж плохо. Не стоит на это смотреть, — она тянется за ноутбуком, но Стив не отдает.

— Что происходит, когда он просыпается? — спрашивает он, наблюдая, как на экране военный шлепает Баки по заднице и отходит в сторону, уступая место следующему, который уже расстегивает ширинку. Баки на столе начинает шевелиться.

— Они становятся жестокими. — Наташа забирает ноутбук из рук Стива и закрывает его. — Он сказал мне, что его воспоминания до падения разрознены. Подобные ситуации могут быть его единственными воспоминаниями о сексе. Такое делали с ним постоянно — если ему везло, он не просыпался. Потому что если проснешься — станет еще хуже.

— Он принимал снотворное, — медленно говорит Стив. — И все повторял, как крепко заснет и не проснется. Ждал, что я это сделаю... — Он машет рукой в сторону ноутбука. — Но я не...

— Если хочешь, я могу с ним поговорить. Он меня выслушает. — Голос Наташи звучит мягко и нейтрально. — То, что произошло, было непреднамеренно, но все равно ты...

— Я в порядке, Нат. — Стив снова вскакивает на ноги. — Он не должен сейчас оставаться один. Я, наверное, его до смерти напугал, когда сбежал. Он решил, что случилось что-то плохое.

— И ведь оно действительно случилось. — Наташа откладывает ноутбук в сторону и тянется к нему. — Стив...

— Я же сказал, что я в порядке, — Стив уходит от прикосновения, — это просто недоразумение. Я подумал... — Он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь заглушить в себе панику. — Я бы не сказал нет, если бы проснулся. Ничего по-настоящему плохого не случилось.

— Стив...

— Ты права. — Он делает шаг назад. — Мне нужно вернуться. Пока я тут рассиживаю, он там один и переживает. Я должен сказать ему, что все в порядке.

— Мне кажется, что ты меня совсем не слушаешь, — говорит Наташа, вставая с дивана, но не пытаясь остановить Стива или встать у него на пути.

— Мне нужно идти. Спасибо, что помогла во всем разобраться. — Он открывает дверь. — Скажи Сэму, что я позавтракаю позже.

Наташа протягивает к нему руку.

— Роджерс, не надо...

Он выходит из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь, и спешит обратно — туда, где его ждет Баки.

9.

Ждать приходится меньше, чем Баки боялся. Он снайпер, он привык не двигаться так долго, как потребуется для выстрела, но сейчас он недостаточно сосредоточен. Кафельный пол кухни холодит босые ступни, рука болит от зажатого в ней ножа, на языке до сих пор ощущается горечь от так и не допитого кофе. Он отвлекается на кучу мелочей, которые легко игнорировал, будучи Агентом. И в этом вся проблема — Агент знал свое место. И хотя Баки и считал, что нашел себе место в новой жизни, в нем растет зерно сомнения. Возможно, он ошибался, и вместо того, чтобы обустроиться, он вырвал дыру в человеческий рост в жизни Стива, и не было никакой надежды на то, что они снова будут вместе.

Звук отключения аварийной блокировки заставляет Баки напрячься, и у него остается только секунда на то, чтобы приготовиться к появлению Стива.

Он перехватывает нож поудобнее — Стив видит движение — и врывается в гостиную, встречая Стива сильным толчком. Стив отлетает к дальней стене, оставляя в ней внушительную вмятину, но блокирует удар, который мог бы сбить его с ног. Баки намеренно не закрывается от возможного ответного удара, но Стив даже не пытается его нанести. У него на лице спокойное, слегка озадаченное выражение, он не хмурится, концентрируясь, как это обычно бывает в бою. Но Баки нельзя отвлекаться, не теперь, когда он знает, какой вред может причинить Стиву. Баки плавно замахивается, приближая кулак к его лицу, но Стив ловит его руку и отталкивает, отбрасывая Баки назад на кухонный пол.

Баки перекатывается, встает в стойку, припадая к полу, и видит, как Стив колеблется, не принимая оборонительную позу. Баки не может позволить, чтобы тот начал думать. Стив сильнее и быстрее. Он должен победить, вот только не сможет, если не станет драться. Баки снова перекидывает в руке нож и бросает его так близко от Стива, что рвет ему рукав. Этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Стив схватил его.

Баки скручивается и извивается так, что Стиву приходится задействовать все четыре конечности, чтобы удержать его, что ему удается меньше чем за минуту. Стив сильнее и дерется лучше. Кажется абсурдным, что он позволял Баки удерживать себя, а уж тем более трахать, причинять боль и пугать. Эта мысль вызывает у Баки новый всплеск ярости, и он начинает сопротивляться с удвоенной силой, пока Стив не переворачивает его на живот, скручивая руки за спиной так, что Баки чувствует вспышку боли в нервных окончаниях, вмонтированных в его протез. Он обмякает, тяжело дыша и прижимаясь к холодной плитке.

— Давай, — говорит Баки, надеясь, что его голос звучит достаточно ровно. У него срывается дыхание, но это, кажется, совсем не связано с тем, что вес Стива давит ему на спину. Но именно этого он хотел. Ему это нужно. — Давай, — повторяет он громче.

После всего этого Стив должен хотеть его трахнуть. Должен хотеть получить удовольствие, используя любой способ, который Баки может предложить. Потому что если Стив этого не сделает, если Стив никогда не хотел ничего подобного, то Баки — такой же монстр, как и его бывшие хэндлеры.

— Пожалуйста, — он толкается бедрами вверх, прижимаясь задницей к Стиву, но не чувствует затвердевшего члена. В груди становится так тесно, что он не может сделать вдох.

— Все в порядке, — Стив, не ослабляя хватку, прижимается губами к его затылку. — Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Баки лихорадочно качает головой. Стив должен причинить ему боль. Так должно быть. Он во власти Стива, он не спит. Может, раньше этого между ними не было, но есть правила обращения с Агентом. Стив должен сделать ему больно. Баки не может ошибаться вообще во всем.

— Все в порядке, — повторяет Стив. Он отпускает руки Баки и переворачивает его на спину. Баки вздрагивает, готовясь к удару, но обмякает, когда Стив сжимает его плечи. Он заслужил то, что Стив с ним сделает. Он зажмуривается и почти может представить, что спит, что ему никто не навредит.

Стив мягко целует его горло и уголок рта. Баки делает глоток воздуха, ожидая боли в любую секунду, но Стив давит на него, удерживая, глубоко вздыхает и не отпускает.

10.

 _Шесть месяцев спустя_

Стив рассматривает обнаженную фигуру Баки, лежащую в его постели, наслаждаясь видом роскошной бледной кожи. Обычно тот не позволяет Стиву так долго смотреть, но сейчас он притворяется, что спит, а поэтому не может возражать. Он развалился на спине, занимая большую часть кровати Стива. Как и всегда, к этому моменту он уже возбужден. Стив замечает блеск черного силикона у Баки между ног — основание его любимой анальной пробки, — и знает, что Баки, должно быть, тщательно подготовил себя, ожидая, когда Стив вернется домой.

Стив медленно проводит рукой по его телу, заставляя дрожать, и видит, как Баки не может удержаться от едва заметной улыбки.

— Как мне повезло, что у меня в кровати такой красивый парень, — говорит Стив. — Возможно, мне стоит у него отосать, чтобы проверить, насколько он хорош еще и на вкус.

Живот Баки слегка вздрагивает, и Стив знает — так он пытается сдержать смех. А сам Стив уверен, что всегда будет смущаться, делая вид, что разговаривает сам с собой и что Баки его не слышит. Но легкое смущение — небольшая цена за то, чтобы Баки принимал бережное обращение к себе.

После ряда экспериментов, которые они провели за прошедшие месяцы, выяснилось, что им нравится, а что они терпеть не могут. Баки замирает и становится послушным и равнодушным, если Стив пытается приставать к Баки, пока тот не спит, и Стив каждый раз вспоминает случай в гостиной, когда Баки ждал, что Стив его изобьет. Но в итоге ему начинает нравиться. Ему сложно предугадать действия Баки, плюс он бы чувствовал себя глупо, пытаясь делать что-то, когда Баки за ним наблюдает.

Стив использует его притворную бессознательность, чтобы вести себя так, как захочется, с членом во рту. Он любит наблюдать, как Баки жмурится от удовольствия, как беспомощно толкается бедрами, когда Стив вылизывает его головку. Он любит чувствовать, как жадно Баки насаживается на его пальцы, и любит бесшумные вздохи, которые издает Баки, когда Стив толкается в него — точно так же, как когда-то в палатке Стива где-то на окраине Западного фронта.

И после того, как оба, уже насытившись, перестают притворяться, что спят, Стив любит, как обнаженный Баки прижимается к нему так тесно, что между ними не остается места для секретов.


End file.
